One of their own: Innocent
by Fishing4Karma
Summary: EDITED! Beast Boy is the youngest on the team, innocent and like a little brother to everyone. But what happens when a crazed scientist turns him against them? Slight RaeBBFluff here and ther rated for extreme violence and mention of drugging.
1. Chapter 1

"OW!!"

A dark figure burst through a pair of white-wash swinging doors into a dark room. Granted they may have been originally bright white but now they were thick with grim and dust. The squeaking of a faucet handle being turned and gushing water was heard from the room. After about two minutes the water was shut off and light flooded the room.

The room was large with four walls the peeled paint and was spotted with crimson red spots. Against one of the walls there was a set of cabinets with dusty windows, but inside the cabinets there was an assortment of medical supplies that looked brand new. There were bottles that you filled syringes with, bottles that held pills, bottles of rubbing alcohol, gauze, medical tape, and an oxygen mask.

In the middle of the room sat an operating table. But this table was quite menacing. It was shaped like a normal table but had a few 'amenities' that distinguished it. A set of straps covered the head, middle, sides, and feet of the table. They were unbuckled at the moment but they looked worn as though something tried to break free. Above the table was a strange machine. It looked like an X-ray but had a dull point that stared into the table hovering a few feet above.

"Son of a-" came an accented voice from the other side of the room. A man stood by the sink that was against the other wall. He was a fairly tall man, he wore a lab coat, a pair of black boots, jeans, a tattered brown shirt with a green circle in the middle, and a pair of goggles rested on his head. His skin was pale and slightly wrinkled, his jet black hair was sticking out at odd angles, and grey eyes looked down at his hands.

He was gripping his left wrist which was bleeding, a large gash on the back of his hand. He walked over to the cabinets and pulled out some supplies.

He chuckled slightly as he began to bandage his hand. He shook his head with a smile, "Should've showed it what to attack instead of just saying 'attack'." he said to himself, his accent thick with South African culture.

He finished bandaging his hand and walked out of the room, following a short hallway to another room.

The room was large, but almost completely empty except bags hung from the ceiling-red targets upon each of them- a small form close to the door, a small pistol, and a dart. The man walked over to the small form. It was a baboon. It lay on the floor asleep, a metal contraption upon its head.

He shook his head at the slumbering primate and walked out of the room and turned into another room. Surveillance equipment lay all across the room, but it was turned off. The man flicked the light switch on with his good hand and the room buzzed to life. The screen that was against the wall slowly turned on, static slowly coming in. The man turned towards a table with papers spread out on it.

He picked up some of the sheets and smiled, something in his eyes gleamed.

"Now it begins" he said to himself and walked back out of the room.

The static on the screen slowly started to clear up. It showed a small figure sleeping. The figure rolled over in its sleep, turning its front to the camera. A green teenage boy sucked his thumb lightly as the camera continued to watch.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late morning at the Titans tower; the sun was already bathing the giant 'T' in warm light.

The Titans were already up and about. Starfire, the resident alien with flaming red hair and emerald green eyes, was sitting on the couch playing with Silkie, her beloved mutated silk worm. She would tickle the worm and then he would tickle her back by crawling all over her orange skin. Both laughed like there was no tomorrow.

Robin, the oh so mysterious youth with jet black hair, watched the two from the kitchen not too far away from living room. He was frying up some bacon and eggs since he hadn't been there when everyone else had eaten due to the fact that he had been too engrossed in his work. He was a bit happy that he had missed it because he always became annoyed by the daily arguing between Beastboy and Cyborg. He looked back over at the pair on the couch and smiled at their silliness.

Raven, the goth with dazzling purple hair, was sitting at the chess table. Across from her sat Cyborg, the half human half robot hybrid. The two were in intense concentration, trying to get 3 steps ahead of their opponent. It was currently Cyborg's turn and he was tapping his metal fingers against his chin. Raven just stared at him, waiting for him to make his move.

Beastboy, the changeling with green skin with eyes and hair to match, sat watching the giant television in the room. He wasn't really watching it, just flipping channels. He decided to go into his room and play with his handheld gamestation. He changed into a mouse when no one was looking and scurried being the cabinets in the kitchen. There, he crawled into a small hole. He giggled to himself and started to weave through the small tunnels.

He had created these tunnels, taking a good few weeks to do so, so that he may sneak around the tower with ease. He had small holes all over the tunnel connected to the tunnels. He hadn't put any in any of his teammates room for fear if they found them they would accuse him of peeping and probably stomp him dead right then and there. When he came out into his room he changed back into his human form and plopped down on the bottom bunk of his bunk-bed. He grabbed the hand held game and started to play Mega Monkeys 5.

Four of the titans were gathered in living room conversing about random things. Raven was sitting off to the side, reading a large black book. Starfire, Beastboy, and Cyborg were sitting on the couch playing card games. Cyborg had a coffee mug clasped in his metallic hands.

"Wait what?!" shouted Beastboy with a shocked face.

"I do not understand friend Cyborg." Starfire said with confusion.

"Well its true." He replied with a smirk.

"So wait, there's really MEAT in that?" Beastboy pointed to the drink in Cyborg's hand. He just simply nodded in reply. "Dude! That is so nasty! Who would put meat in coffee?" He shuddered at the thought of how they did it. Beastboy loved his coffee, but he didn't know that what Robin, Cyborg, and Raven was giving him was actually decaf. They had been giving that to him and Starfire since they both had bad reactions to the amount of caffeine in real coffee.

"So is it a drink of coffee or a drink of dead animals?" ask Starfire.

Cyborg laughed, "It's both Star and I doubt you would like it, its high potent. So if you're in the kitchen and see a bag of the stuff, I suggest ya'll stay away from it."

"Oh trust me dude, I will star far away from that crap. What was is called again?"

"Espresso, the meat coffee."

(A/N: This is a set up for a later fanfic that I want to do, you can probably guess what's gonna happen ;) and espresso is the master of all coffee)

They stopped talking and focused on their cards, they were playing the traditional game of Go Fish but Starfire did not know how to play.

"So Star, do you get it now? You just try to get all the same cards of one type, and when we tell you to 'go fish' we don't actually mean go and fish." Cyborg stated.

Before Starfire could answer, the alarm started to blare, a red light flashing. The three jumped from their seats, dropping their cards into the table. Raven marked her place in her book and they all met in the middle waiting for their leader. Seconds later, Robin came through the sliding doors.

"A monster is attacking the city, Titans go!" he shouted, and then they were off.

In the city, a man waited, he was ready.


End file.
